Three years
by boxedtrolls
Summary: Sherlock has returned after three years.
1. Sherlock's return

_Hey guys. I've wanted to do a Sherlock fanfic for a while now, but I've never had here ya go!_

I do NOT own Sherlock

Three years

John Watson was standing in the small supermarket when his phone chirped. He pulled it out and gasped lightly. The text read '221b Baker street come at once if convenient –SH'. The text was from Sherlock. But it couldn't be, John thought. Sherlock had jumped off of St. Barts hospital three years ago. But here it was. It had to be Mycroft, John thought. So he texted back saying, 'Really Mycroft! You don't even know how mad this makes me! –JW'. He started paying for the groceries when he got a text back. It came with a picture. The picture was of a raggedy, dirty and tired-looking Sherlock. The text said, 'It's really me John –SH' John sighed and finished paying before taking a cab back to Baker street.

John stepped out of the cab and grabbed the groceries before walking inside slowly. He stepped into the flat to find Sherlock playing the violin. He suddenly stopped playing and stared at John. Sherlock stood up and ran over, enveloping John into a hug. John dropped the groceries and pushed Sherlock away. He was so angry at Sherlock that he punched him. Sherlock fell back and landed in a chair. John stepped forward and said this, with tears streaming down his cheeks, "No Sherlock. After three years you can't just pop up out of nowhere. You've put me through three years of torture. The day you jumped I came back to the flat and put your clothes on. I lied in your bed and wept for weeks. I would try and play violin. I wore your clothes and put nicotine patches on my arms. Sarah had to come over and bother me until I would eat. I don't know why you would leave me Sherlock. I know that Moriarity was after us. I know that he wanted to kill us. But what you did was worse than anything Moriarity has ever done."

John stood there for a while just staring at Sherlock. Miss Hudson had overheard what John said and opened the door and stepped in, seeing Sherlock. "Sherlock! Where have you been?" She said. "Get out Miss Hudson!" John yelled. Miss Hudson squealed and ran out of the room, closing the door behind her. Sherlock finally stood up and said quietly but got louder until he was speaking in a normal tone. "John. You don't know how much I wanted to come back. I knew that Jim was going to try and kill me. I knew I was going to fall. Only two people know how I faked it besides me. Molly and Mycroft. I asked Jim for a second and looked down. The people below were ready for me to jump; they played as random pedestrians though. The man sitting on the bench reading the newspaper was really a corpse from Bart's morgue. Jim shot himself and the time was ticking until the snipers would shoot you John. After the signal I jumped into a truck full of garbage trucks as it drove by. I had it arranged so that Mycroft would drive by and I would jump into it. Then I landed in the garbage truck. The man on the bench fell onto the ground and he was disguised to look like me. I knew you'd run at me John, so I had you hit by a biker to daze you. You wouldn't be able to recognize that wasn't my body if you weren't fully stable. Quickly I was rushed inside before you could do anything other than check my pulse. To the world I was dead. I waited three years. I was killing off my assassins that were after us. But now there is no one left. I jumped to save you John."

John was standing there crying like a blubbering idiot. Sherlock walked over and hugged him tightly. This time he welcomed the other man's embrace. John had missed Sherlock so much. They stood there and hugged while John cried into Sherlock's shoulder. John looked up at Sherlock and whispered "I love you" before kissing Sherlock sweetly. Sherlock barely had time to think about what to do before he was kissing John back. They stood there and cried and kissed each other. John felt like he was finally peaceful again.

_End of chapter 1! Do you guys think that I should go on or keep this a one shot? Please follow me and review my story. _


	2. Sherlock returns to the world

_HEYY! I'm having so much fun here that I decided to write another chapter! Lolz. Oh, and dear Gema, yes gay. That's the only way to have Shwatsonlock._

I don't own Sherlock

John pulled away after what seemed like a lifetime. He smiled at Sherlock and Sherlock smiled back. All he wanted to do was stand here in Sherlock's arms. He was so glad that he was back. He felt like he could just feel Sherlock's arms around him and melt into his soul. "I love you Sherlock Holmes." John said with glee. "And I love you John Watson." Sherlock said happily. John had to pull away to sadly when his phone chirped. He grabbed the phone and read the text. "Lestrade's asking how I'm doing." He tells Sher. He texted Lestrade back and walked back over to Sherlock, who had sat down on the couch. "Wait… Before you sit down. Will you get me a cuppa tea?" Sherlock asked, making puppy dog eyes. John sighed happily and walked to the kitchen and filled the tea kettle with water and put it on the burner.

After giving Sherlock his tea and sitting down with his own, he looked at Sherlock and asked, "So how did you survive out there?" Sherlock looked up from his feet and sighed softly. "It was so hard out there. I had to sleep in cardboard boxes in alley ways; I ate from garbage cans, I kept my knives in crevices in the alley wall. All of this I did to keep you safe from Jim." John just sat there, a small tear rolling down his cheek. "Wow… no one's ever done something like that for me…" Sherlock smiled lightly and sipped his tea. "Thank you for the tea. It's quite calming."

John heard someone knock on the door and he opened it a crack. "Oh hi Lestrade. Come in." He opened the door and lets Lestrade in. Lestrade saw Sherlock and gasped loudly. "S-Sherlock! I thought you were dead!" Lestrade exclaimed loudly. So Sherlock simply said, "Nope. Jumped in a garbage truck." John frowned. He just had to get the hour long explanation, of course. Lestrade stood shocked for a few minutes before clearing his throat. "Come on guys. We've got a case." Lestrade walked out the door, allowing John and Sherlock to pass before he closed it.

As they walked out the door, John heard people exclaim "Look! It's Sherlock Holmes!" John simply smiled. Sherlock was back in the world, and he was John's. He looked over at Sherlock but suddenly heard a gunshot and felt a red hot pain in his chest. He heard Sherlock yell out, "John! Someone call 911!" John simply lay there, fading in and out of consciousness. The last thing he saw before fainting was Sherlock's eyes, full of tears.


	3. The Question

_Hey! Two in one night! Yay!_

_I do NOT own Sherlock_

John woke up in St Barts Hospital. He tried to sit up, but was pushed back by a familiar hand. He looked up and met Sherlock's eyes. "Sherlock?" John said weakly. Sherlock smiled and tears fell down his cheeks. "Yes it's me. You're going to be okay John." "W-what happened?" Sherlock sighed and said angrily, "Sebastian shot you in the chest." John looked down at his chest, to find it wrapped with many bandages. "You actually died John. Your heart stopped. But you came back. I'm so happy." Sherlock started crying and hugged John, who winced loudly. "Oh, sorry." Sherlock said sheepishly as he pulled away, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Where are my pants?" John asked, looking around the room. "Here" Sherlock said, handing John his pants and coat. John rummaged through his stuff until he finds the small box and folded up paper in his coat and sighs. He was glad that they were still there. He would need them soon. Sherlock looked at him confused. "What's in your coat that's so important?" John said nervously, "I'll tell you later…"

They let John go a few days later. He was going to be perfectly fine. As long as he didn't do anything too strenuous. One morning he woke up to a pleasant smell. It smelled like pancakes. His favorite. He got up and went to the kitchen to find Sherlock and Molly making pancakes. He smiled at them and said loudly. "GOOD MORNING TO THE LOVES OF MY LIFE." Sherlock turned around and smiled widely. "You're awake! We made pancakes!" Molly smiled and put some on a plate for John, handing it to him.

John took it and sat down in a chair. Sherlock sat next to him and smiled. John watched Molly as she left. "Goodbye! Thanks for the pancakes." Molly smiled as she left. John looked over at Sherlock, who leaned in and kissed John's lips softly. John's plate fell on the floor as he kissed back and held Sherlock close. Sherlock pulled away. "J-John…" John put his finger on Sherlock's lips to silence him as he stood up and grabbed the box and the paper from his coat. He walked over and fell to one knee. He opened the box which revealed the simple gold band inside. "Sherlock Holmes. Will you marry me?"


	4. The Question part two

_Hey all! This is my last week of spring break so I decided to spend it writing and reading fan fiction! I know that it's going pretty fast, but I'm gonna write a longer one after I finish this one. But Sherlock's been back for a week or so. In this chapter, I'm gonna switch between viewpoints of John and Sherlock._

I do NOT own Sherlock

Sherlock couldn't speak. He wanted to say something, but all that came out was incomprehensible sounds. He was finally able to speak and he gasped as if he hadn't breathed in minutes. He hugged John and started sobbing. "Yes John. Yes. I will marry you." Sherlock kissed him and he kissed back. Sherlock knew that he had been back for a week. But as he looked at the box, he saw that it had been opened many times, as if John had practiced for the day that he would return. John had wanted this to be perfect, Sherlock thought. He didn't care. All that mattered was that he was happy.

John felt like he was going to explode with happiness. He had practiced this day over and over. After Sherlock had jumped, he had bought the rings. He bought them so he would feel like he could be with him forever. John pulled away from Sherlock and put the ring on his finger. "I love you" John said while crying. Sherlock wiped his eyes before saying, "I love you too." "When should we go down to the marriage building?" Sherlock asked. "We have to get my sister and your brother to go with us and sign the paper, as we have to have someone else from the family of each spouse to sign the paper saying that they approve and allow the marriage" John said after a deep breath.

Sherlock knew that he would have t ask his brother to sign the paper. He was going to have to allow himself to be ridiculed to be happy. But he didn't care. Miss Hudson had overheard the question and was happily crying downstairs. She couldn't take it anymore. She ran upstairs and burst into the room and squealed with delight. She ran over and hugged the two men. Sherlock didn't even object this time, he must actually be happy. John stood up and walked over to get his phone. He dialed a number and put the phone on speaker. A female voice answered. "Hello?" "Hey Harry. Can you come to the marriage building next week at three" He heard an excited gasp. "Yes! Yes I can! I'm so happy for you and Sherlock!" "Thanks Harry." He hung up and handed the phone to Sherlock.

Sherlock dialed his brothers' number into the phone. He was going to have to talk to Mycroft. The phone rang and on the second dial he picked up. "Yes?" "Mycroft, its Sherlock. I need you to come to the marriage building at three next week." "Wait. You're marrying that bloke John?" Yes. Just be there at three on Tuesday." Sherlock hung up and set the phone down. Everyone sat there in silence until Miss Hudson burst out. "I'm so happy for you two!"


End file.
